Through the Cupboard
by SimetratheHunter
Summary: Aria is a 11 year old American girl, going to a small private school. As she helps her science teacher one day, she is suddenly sucked into Narnia and meets the Pevensie children. The war rages, and Aria is stuck in the middle of it.
1. At the Camp

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia, C.S. Lewis does. **

Through the Cupboard

"AH!" King Peter and his siblings watch in utter astonishment as a figure sprints in front of a group of angry wolves. Her black hair flies behind her as she runs through the camp with a pack of wolves hot on her tail.

"Halt!" King Peter commands the wolves, causing them to cower and slink away. He turns to the strange girl about Edmund's age. "Who are you?" The girl looks away and sheepishly rubs the back of her neck.

"Well," she says with an American accent. "I am Aria from America."

"Wow! You are from America? That is so cool!" exclaims Queen Lucy walking up to the older girl. "My name is Lucy. That is Susan, and he is Edmund. Oh, and you already have met Peter." she states, pointing to her siblings in turn. Aria smiles shyly and curtsies to them.

"Pleasure to meet you, Your Majesties." she replies with a slight smile. Lucy giggles and is about to say something when Susan interrupts.

"Excuse me, but why are you here?" Aria frowns.

"It is all a blur. I was at school helping my teacher clean up her classroom, and I had a huge load of breakers in my hands. I opened the cupboard to put the breakers away when a flash of light came out of no where, and I ended up landing on one of the wolves." Aria says shrugging. "Long story short, the wolves did not like me and chased me here."

"Why did you fall through a cupboard?" asks Edmund curiously. "We usually go through a wardrobe."

"Do not ask me. I am as clueless as a panda in Buckingham palace. No offense." Lucy laughs and shakes her head.

"Oh none taken. Say, I need another healer in the army. Do you anything about medicine?" Aria's face brightens.

"I love studying medicine and archery and fencing and a lot of other things."

"Great!" Lucy squeals. "We will get along swimmingly. Come on!" Soon, Aria is following the hyperactive young queen around the camp, tending to wounded but curious Narnians.

"Peter!" The Pevensies and their new friend turn to see Prince Caspian riding up to them. "I've come back from my trip. Who is this?"

"I am Aria, daughter of Eve apparently." Aria replies before Lucy drags her off once more. "Help me!" she yelps before disappearing behind a tent.

"I will go make sure Lucy does not kill our guest." Susan says walking off after the two girls as Peter, Edmund, and Caspian step into the strategy tent.

By the end of the day, Aria has become best friends with Lucy and good friends with Susan as well. Right now, she is learning how to sword fight with Edmund. "Good! You are finally getting the hang of it!" says the younger Pevensie.

"Hey! What do you mean by "finally"?" questions the exhausted but happy American.

"Can you just take a compliment without complaint?" he retorts back.

"Not when you word it like that." she replies, swinging her blade suddenly and sending Edmund's sword flying.

"You are losing your touch, Ed." Peter says as he and Caspian walk towards them. Ed grumbles under his breath angrily, but Aria just smiles.

"I kind of cheated and distracted him by talking nonstop." she admits holding her gloved hands up in a sign of surrender. Suddenly, a bright flash appears at the top of a nearby hill.

"What in the world?" Caspian whispers, walking slowly forward.

"Well, that is my ride back home. Bye Guys! Tell Susan and Lucy I said bye!" Aria shouts. Turning around, she gives the three boys a mock salute before diving into the light and disappearing in a flash.


	2. Going Back

**I do not own Narnia, C.S. Lewis does.**

* * *

Aria walks down the halls of her school. Signs telling people to send food or clothes to the men in the war. She sighs and looks away. Her dad had been in the US navy ever since she had been 5 years old. She had grown up in the sweet air of Hawaii, just a few miles away from Pearl Harbor, where her dad was stationed. Then, the war got bigger. It spread to France and deep into England. The Germans have bombed the last country in Western Europe since last year. The Japanese grew fierce. Their conquest grew dangerously close to home.

* * *

_Memory_

Aria remembers with haunting clarity how the government had dragged her friend, Miyako, out of class and into a bus going to a camp, where all the Japanese would be put in. Even though they had done nothing wrong, the American people were getting restless and wanted the government to do something about the war. Aria pressed her face to the window and waves good-bye till the bus is out of sight. Miyako was not the only one they took. The government took Aria's mother as well. Aria kicked and screamed and cried her heart out as Mrs. Smith, her mom, is roughly dragged out of the house, even if she isn't struggling. Aria cried for a long time. She didn't move from the spot in the middle of the floor for hours. Until her neighbor, Mr. Willis, picks her up and takes her to his house, where she lived for three months until she was 11.

Her father had come home for the week, and he took Aria back home. "Dad, when is the war going to be over?" Aria asks.

"I don't know, Sweetheart. I just don't know." Mr. Smith replies, his blue eyes clouded with weariness.

"You look tired, Dad. Go to sleep, and I'll play in my room." Mr. Smith smiles down and shakes his head while opening the door.

"No, Sweetheart. We're going to pack your things." Aria jumps back.

"Pack?" she asks, fear clear in her face.

"I'm so sorry, Aria, but you have to go. I'm sending you to a small town near the Appalachian Mountains. You'll be safer there." Hot tears of frustration stream down Aria's face.

"I won't!" she screeches. "This past year has been nothing but fighting! There's always bombs, always worry, always this, always that! I'm sick of it! Why can't the stupid leaders get along for once in their life? Why isn't there peace between man? I don't want to leave. They've already taken Mom. I don't want them to take you too!" Mr. Smith hugs her close.

"I'm sorry, Aria, but I'm doing this because I love you. Mom is safe in that camp, but you're not safe here. I promised that after the war, we'll all come back here and be a family again. Okay?" Aria sniffs but nods.

* * *

Now, she is in little Taylors, a small area right next to the Piedmont along the east side of the US. The day is December 11, 1941, 4 days after the attack on Pearl Harbor. She shuffles out of the school building and faces west, just like she always does. Her father was among those that died. Her father was gone.

"Aria" She jerks her head, wiping her eyes. No one was around. "Aria." She turns towards the soft whisper.

"I...I thought that was Lucy...in Narnia, but that...that can't be right. I dreamt the whole thing." Aria says shaking her head.

"Aria." the voice calls a little louder. A sharp tug yanks Aria forward against her will. She yelps in shock and fear as the force pulls her to the woods just behind the school.

"Whoever you are, let me go!" she shouts, digging her heels into the earth without result. Sighing in defeat, she lets the force yank her right into a tree.

Covering her face, Aria braces for an impact that never comes. She opens her eyes to find herself in Narnia with its magical forests and everything. It seems so peaceful and calm compared to the warring land that she had left behind. Aria takes a deep breath of the clean air and strolls forward without a care in the world. A smile graces her lips as she makes her way through the woods. Glancing up, her eyes catch the amber orbs of a silent wolf. Cocking her head to the side, to looks at the majestic creature carefully. She steps forward, but the large wolf slips farther into the shadows where only its eyes could be seen. They flash with fear and urgency as if trying to tell her something. Aria frowns and steps towards it once more.

"Ahah!" Aria whirls around, only to get a bag over her head.

"Ah! Let me go!" she screams, sending a well-aimed kick right into the man's shin. Sadly, her attacker has armor on. "Ow!"

"Hahaha! Nice try, daughter of Eve. You're coming with us to King Miraz."


	3. Weakness

**I do not know Narnia and never will own Narnia. **

"Swept the floors." barks the plump, short-tempered cook. Aria's light brown eyes narrow in frustration and anger, but she holds her tongue and grabs the rough wooden handle of the broom from her new boss's hand.

"Yes, ma'am." she replies, grabbing a dustpan.

"Are you glaring at me, you little Brat?" hisses the cook. Aria keeps her face blank as she replies,

"No, ma'am. I am not." The cook, being a not so smart woman, huffs and bustles off to prepare for the celebration feast for King Miraz's son. Apparently, this Miraz is the king of Narnia, and his nephew Caspian had been kidnapped by the Narnians. That is what Aria's been told at least. She looks up from her work to see the dining room deserted. "Kidnapped? As if, Caspian ran away because he had a jerk of an uncle." she grumbles under her breath. She had only a few encounters with the self-proclaimed king, and each one didn't improve her opinion of him. After a long while, the dining room floors are as spotless as they could be. Aria groans and straightens, her back aching from having to sweep for so long.

"Quit slacking!" Aria jumps and whirls around to see the cook stomping up to her with a basket of dirty rags. "Clean these. There's a basin in the kitchen."

"Is the water ready?" The cook snorts rudely and turns on her heel.

"Oh course not!" she snap with her hand on the door frame. "You have legs. Go to the river and fetch the water yourself! Heat it up too. The kitchen is much to cold for me to cook in." Aria sighs and puts away the broom.

"Who died and made you queen?" she mutters, dragging herself to the kitchen. She stares at the large black metal basin. She could go several rounds to the river with small buckets, or she could drag the basin there and fill it up. That would mean that she could spill water on the way back. She couldn't wash the rags in the river. The guards would be suspicious of why she's gone, especially since she's a captured slave. She smiles slightly and grabs the basin and lugs it out to the gates. The guards let her through with the warning to be only ten minutes away from their sight. Aria strolls down the soft forest path, happy to be outside. She takes out the rags in the basin and shoves them in the water, getting them saturated to the thread. She quickly dumps them in the basin as water pools at the bottom. She does this repeatedly before pulling out a jar. After filling that up, she carries the wet rags with a jar's worth of water in her arms with a another jar of water perched on her head. She walks past the curious and confused guards and back into the castle.

"Wench! What are you doing?" screeches the cook, spotting Aria outside her room's window.

"Getting water." Aria replies before walking into the kitchen to heat the water. As the water boils and steams angrily, Aria wrings out the wet water in the rags and pulls the basin away from the fire with long rods. She plunges a rag in the hissing water, wincing as the hot liquid burns her hands. With one hand, she steadies a hard board and begins to beat the cloth against it, wishing in hr head that she had soap and a washer from home. "Don't complain, Aria." she coaches herself. "Just get the work done."

* * *

Aria walks down the stone halls of Miraz's castle. Her arms and hands are red and blistering from all the washing that she did two days in a row. Gulping down her nervousness, she gently raises her throbbing hand to King Miraz's door to knock.

"Hahahahaha!" the king crows in delight. Aria freezes from her position at the door. "My son, my son, oh how great are you, my Son!" he sings in a crackling voice. Aria winces at the horrid sound. "Soon, Caspian will be back here, and I will have his head on a plate! I will be king for the rest of my days. I will have no one over me. It'll be me, just me! Then you, my Son, will succeed after I have taken my last breath and will lead our people forward to eradicate the Narnians!"

Aria gasps involuntarily, the cups and the plates on the tray that she is holding clatter but do not fall. THe door swings open roughly, knocking Aria onto her back, groaning and covered with sticky tea and crumbs. "Guards!" Miraz bellows. "Take this swine and put her in the dungeons!"

"Yes, my lord." they say, dragging Aria by her aching arms down to the dungeons. Aria shakes, remembering how her soldiers back home had dragged her mom away just like this.

* * *

"I hope you like your new room, Maid." says one of the soldiers, sneering. aria doesn't replies. She merely drags herself to the small bed and curls into a ball on top of it. She takes deep breaths, even though the cell smells putrid.

"I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry." she chants, wiping away tears as they fell. "Arg! Why am I so weak?" she gasps, pounding the wall next to her in frustration. "Why am I so helpless?" She cries silently, blood trickling from her wounded hands.

"You're not helpless." Aria's eyes widen.

"Wh-who's there?"

"You will know me by another name. Do not despair."

"Please," Aria whispers, stepping off the bed. "Set me free. I'm trapped in this dark place. Please, give me strength."

"Trust in me. I will give you rest. Trust in me. I will save you soon." A soft sweet breezes blows through the high window above, sweetening the air of the cell for a bit.

"Okay." Aria says. "I'll wait."


	4. Attack on Miraz's Castle

**I do not own Narnia. If I did, I would never have to worry about my school bill ever again. Oh, and this chapter is a bit bloodier than the others. If you don't like bloody battle scenes, don't read the past the line.**

Aria huffs loudly as she scratches another mark on the wall with a rock. "Day three of my captivity." she mutters softly.

"Whoa, you've been here for three days?" a voice asks, coming from the wall. Aria's eyebrows furrow, and she glances around her room. HIgh above her head, she spies a pair of loose bricks. Scrambling up on her bed, she stands on tip-toe and pulls the bricks out carefully. A cloud of dust falls on her head, causing her to cough and sputter. "Hello? Hello?"

"Who are you?" she asks. "I'm too short to see you." There are soft grunts from the other side of the wall. A boy about a year older than her pokes his head through the tiny hole, his head of unruly blond locks getting coated with a layer of dust as he does so.

"My name's Robert, son of Thalrin, son of..."

"I know nothing of your family. I'm not from here." Aria quickly interrupts, earning a confused look from the boy. His deep blue eyes seem to get darker as his confusion grows.

"But, if you aren't a Telmarine like everyone here..." His eyes widen in shock, suddenly become a crystal blue color. "You're a Narnian!" he shouts loudly, earning several mutters from the other prisoners.

"Narnian? They still exist?" mutters one across from Aria's cell.

"Preposterous! They are all beastly creatures with matted fur and malice filled eyes! They could never look like us!" roars another indignantly. Aria puffs out her cheeks in anger. Her brown eyes flashes as she gazes at the man who said that.

"They are not beastly! They are kind and have treated me thousands of times better than your king ever did!"

"Miraz is a monster! You cannot compare us to him!" the man shouts back.

"Wait! There's no need to argue!" says Robert before turning to Aria, whose eyes are covered by her black bangs. "I really didn't mean it that way. I just never met a Narnia before."

"What's with all the racket?" a voice growls lowly. From a few cells down, a centaur steps from within the shadows. His legs bloody and infected while his face is haggard and angry. Familiar golden brown eyes stare at Aria.

"Rainstone?" Aria gasps. "What have they done to you?"

"Lady Aria, how...how could you let yourself get captured?" Rainstone replies mournfully. "Your skill at healing was of much use back at the camp." The other prisoners stare that the two stunned. They would've never guessed that the tiny, quiet girl inside the dirty cell would be a Narnian lady.

"I am no lady, Rainstone, and you have not answered my question."

"Answer mine, and I will do the same." Rainstone replies with a small smile. They had many a playful banter when Aria first visited Aslan's camp.

"I have a purpose here. Being an innocent-looking girl, I spent my first few days as a servant and gleaned an impressive amount of information from gossiping maids and from Miraz himself. I will now wait till the great Lion Himself comes to my aid."

"He is coming!" Rainstone gasps, clopping around in his cell excitedly despite of his injured legs.

"I do not know, but I heard His voice on the wind, and I will trust it." Aria says softly, earning snorts from the skeptically men around her.

"I see. My father Glenstorm, my brothers, and I were out hunting when we were ambushed by Telmarine soldiers. As we fought, a few ran past us in the direction of our home. I would have none of it and gallop to intercept them. They had planned ahead though and caught me in a net, carrying me back here."

"I'm sorry. I have been through war before, and I have lost a father. You are not alone in your pain."

Rainstone opens his mouth to reply when a shout and the rumble of feet stop him. "A battle is happening above us." Robert whispers, his eyes dark once more, but this time in anger.

"Aslan's aid has come!" Rainstone says, rearing up, about to kick the bars.

"No! Don't injure your legs more. They will free us, but we must save our energy to escape." Aria protests.

"Will...will the Narnians kill us...since we are Telmarines?" asks Robert softly, his eyes boring into Aria's very soul.

"No," she replies confidently. "Our kings and queens are not ruthless like yours."

* * *

That is when the torturous wait begins. The battle rages, and blood-curdling shouts resonate through the stone castle, striking fear and worry into every prisoner's heart. Then, a loud clatter comes from the far end of the hall Two Telmarine guards fall dead as a boy the same age as Robert steps in.

"Your Majesty!" Rainstone says, kneeling the best he could.

"Ed!" Aria adds, grinning not even bothering to curtsey. King Edmund swiftly unlocks all the cells.

"All those who want to fight on the side of the Narnians follow Rainstone and Aria. Those who wish to not fight at all, do whatever you want." he says firmly, before running out the door into the fray. Aria grips Edmund's dagger tightly and quickly sprint down the hallway. The smell of blood assault her nostrils as she steps out of the musty dungeons.

Rainstone grabs a sword from a dead soldier and charges forward with Aria following close behind. The Telmarines grab random weapons as well and help break a path towards the doors. Aria catches a glimpse of Edmund running up some stairs to who she assume to be Peter. A strong-arm yanks her out-of-the-way of an arrow and towards himself.

"Focus, Pip-Squeak." Robert says, smirking. Aria raises an eyebrow and chucks her knife at a soldier, instantly killing him.

"You were saying?" she asks, keeping her voice calm, even though she is not. The group marches on, and Rainstone breaks through the gates, leading the prisoners out of the castle just as Peter's voice shouts,

"Retreat!" Aria's blood runs cold as the gates begin to close, shutting half of the Narnians in. Spying a bow not far away she grabs it, hoping that she would be maybe to shout the soldiers lowering the gates. Aiming, she lets an arrow fly, embedding it into the soldier's arm, drawing a river of blood. Taking aim at the other side, she misses twice before finally bringing the soldier to his knees.

"Stop! I'll shoot. You get the Narnians out of here!" Robert yells irritated, yanking the bow out of her hands. She dashes forward, pulling an injured dwarf out through the gates. Glancing at Robert, she can't help but gasp. His arrows fly straight and true, killing soldier after soldier on the first try. No wonder, he was irritated at Aria. Rainstone gallops up and takes the dwarf from her hands so she could go back and help a fawn.

"Come, you can make it." she says soothingly, guiding the fawn to the edge of the woods where carts would carry the injured to safety.

"Blaaaah! Look out!" a fawn behind her shouts but too late. Aria's vision blurs as an arrow finds its way deep into her back, just under the rib cage. Coughing slightly, she gently pushes the fawn forward, into a bush before crawling out-of-the-way of another arrow. Hiding within the leaves of a bushes, she moans in pain and horror as the gates close, trapping a fifth of the Narnian army inside. Robert is nowhere to be found, and Aria's side is bleeding profusely. She presses her hand over the wound, feeling the hot, sticky blood coat her fingers in a matter of seconds.

"I'm sorry." she whispers to the Narnians being slaughtered within the gates. She closes her eyes, not wanting to see her friends' horrible deaths. Hot tears run down her cheeks as she silently mourns.

"I found you." someone growls. Then, she knew no more.


	5. Dismas and Azarel

**I do not own Chronicles of Narnia. Oh, and * mean to look down at the footnotes.**

Sunlight streams through the trees, and the forests echo with chirps and rustles as the cold morning breeze flows down from the hills surrounding a wide flat plain. Soft clatters and clangs float daintily over the wide expanse and make a curious rabbit turn its head and hop forward out of the shelter of the trees.

A tall stony hill stands alone, covered in tall trees just inside the forest, facing the plains. The rabbit twitches its nose and hops forward once more. Its ears twitch sensing the slight flap of wings that would signal his doom. In a split second, the furry creature is gone.

Within the stony hill, the remainder of the Narnian army is milling about restlessly, their moral low after the retreat from the enemy castle and the tension high as the discord between their leaders continue. The Kings and Queens of old are in a small private room with Caspian, discussing plans.

"I told you. It would not work. My uncle's castle is impossible to penetrate." Priance Caspian states, his dark eyes stare piercingly at High King Peter, who is pacing back and forth in frustration.

"What are we going to do?" Lucy asks fearfully. "They've got Aria!" Her large eyes sadden at the mention of her captured friend. Susan gently wraps on arm around her sister. The two had grown much closer after their first journey into Narnia. Lucy presses her face aginst her fair sister's cloak.

"Don't worry, Lu. Aria's fine." Susan whispers softly. "She'll get herself out of this mess. I know it."

* * *

A couple of miles away from the stony hill, a large pack of wolves return form their hunt. They are large, sleek creatures with faces that would make a grown man flee for home. They slink up towards the deep grove of trees at the base of a mountain where their temporary dens are located. A large white wolf pads over to the largest den in an average sized rock crevice. It climbs inside and silently drops to the ground. The soft hiss of a blade being drawn causes it to stiffen and glare viciously at its attacker. Robert's blue eyes glare right back, effectively hiding his fear. He remains still, his blade pointing at the wolf as it circles around him. He shifts, keeping a large bundle out of the wolf's sight.

"Move, Son of Telmarine." the wolf growls lowly. "I have been sent by Alpha to check on the Daughter of Eve." Robert doesn't move, though his resolve is wavering. "Move!" the wolf snarls, baring large fangs. Robert involuntarily jumps back in shock, allowing the wolf to step forward. He removes the furs covering Aria's flushed skin. The wolf remains silent as he gently places his paw on her forehead.

"Well?" Robert asks, leaning on his sword. The wolf glares at the boy, only to receive an indifferent look.

"The wounds are healing, but infection is settling in. We must move to a different forest to get the herbs needed."

"Can't you just go, and everyone else stay here?" Robert snorts, partly wishing that the wolf wouldn't come back. As if reading his thoughts, the wolf growls menacingly.

"Don't even think about it, Telmarine. These woods are filled with your kind, ready to slaughter us for our skins. The only reason you're alive now is because you helped free the Narnians. If I had my way, I would've gutted you in moment to followed us here." Robert glares.

"It's not like I want to be around you. You sided with the witch back when she was in power. You're nothing noble or trustworthy." he hisses back. "But we both want Aria to live so I will tolerate your stinking hide till she's well enough to leave this stupid camp."

"You're going to regret those words." the massive wolf says, stalking forward. Robert's sword flashes out, but it doesn't faze the war veteran.

"Dismas*" a cool yet firm voice says, making both boy and wolf turn. A jet black wolf with a single streak of white down his head walks forward. He is even bigger than Dismas. "You have checked on the girl, have you not?" Dismas looks at the ground, his ears down in shame.

"I have, Alpha, but I have fallen prey to this boy's taunting." Dismas glares at Robert before continuing. "Should we leave for the valley of healing?"

"Yes, spread the word. We'll leave in an hour after sunset." the Alpha wolf states, nodding to Dismas who slips out of the den. "Now, you," the Alpha wolf growls at Robert. "What are you thinking? We have rescued you from certain death, and you repay us by being a stubborn mule?"

Robert stiffens and flushes bright red. "I follow no wolf..."

"We have changed." Alpha states, interrupting him, much to Robert's annoyance. "Maugrim and his generation has passed. We are the children of those who Jadis considered too weak to be part of her army. We are the children of wolves that never fought by the witch." He watches Robert's face change from anger to shame. "You judge too quickly, Young Pup." he states, causing a small smile to appear on Robert's face. "Your care for someone you barely know is commendable, and with training, you'll be a great leader, but that time has yet to come."

"Are...are you saying that you'll train me?" asks Robert uncertainly. "I don't understand." Alpha gives him a wolfish grin.

"Somewhat, you know how to wield weapons. I will teach you the way of the wolf to transform you into a leader an army would follow." he replies, getting up from his sitting position. "Oh, and you will call me, Azarel.*"

* * *

Clang! Bring! Clash! ClinK! The voices of fang, claw, and blade sing in the morning air of the valley of healing. Robert is able to parry Dismas's lunge, but the wolf's teeth grazes his forearm, drawing a thin stream of blood. Robert hisses in pain but keeps his attention on the white wolf.

"You're getting better, Telmarine." Dismas states, licking the blood from his teeth.

"My name's Robert. Why won't you use it?" Robert snaps back. Dismas growls softly and does the wolf equivalent of a snort.

"I will use it when you give me a good reason to."

The two charge at each other once again, Robert's sword slicing Dismas's furry shoulder, barely drawing blood. "Now, we are even." Robert states, pointing his stained blade at his training partner.

"Not quite." Azarel says calmly from his position on the rock formation in the middle of their "camp" of sorts. "but young Robert is getting better. You may take a break Dismas." Dismas bows and begins to walk away.

"Oh! So You're Dismas?" a voice asks. The two wolves and the boy whirl around, ready to attack. "What's with the angry faces? You'll grow old sooner." Aria says, shaking her head. One of the younger wolves stands by her side happily. She bends down and hugs it. "Thanks, Keziah." Keziah wags her tale and trots off after bowing respectfully to Azarel.

"Aria!" Robert gasps, rushing towards her. Aria grins and gives him a friendly hug. He shifts uncomfortably and pats her on the back. Soon, she lets go and is gazing at the amused wolves with curiosity.

"Wow! You're more amazing that I imagined!" she says grinning with admiration. Robert recovers from shock enough to utter,

"Wh-what was that for?"

Aria looks at him as if the answer is obvious. "You helped me when I was in trouble. The least I could do is give you a hug." she states simply, shrugging her shoulders. Dismas grins at the two children in front of him.

"Telmarine has found his future mate." he says lowly so only Robert could hear. The boy's eyes widen, his irises an electric blue.

"Hush!" he hisses angrily.

"What did you just say to me?" Aria asks, her hands on her hips. Robert flushes even more.

"Nothing! I'm just talking to Dismas." Robert hurriedly explains. Aria's brow eyes narrow dangerously, but she lets the matter go and turns to Azarel.

"Am I going to train under you as well?" she asks hopefully, earning a kind smile from Azarel.

"Of course, Young One, but you must go to the healers for a final check up before we can do so." Aria wrinkles her nose, not wanting to do so, but obeys anyway. As Aria disappears over the crest of the hill, Arazel turns to Dismas and Robert who are bickering quietly at the base of the rock. "What are you two doing?" he asks coolly, staring them greatly. "I think that is a long enough break. Get back to training."

* * *

**Footnotes**

Dismas - The name means 'sunset'. Dismas's father had died in a fight against Maugrim at sunset so his mother gave him that name so he would remember his father. He is ill tempered and suspicious most of the time, but he does have a soft spot for young children, even though he won't admit it.

Azarel - The name means "God has helped." Azarel was rescued by Aslan after the war against Jadis because some centaurs where hunting him. Aslan encouraged him to gather the wolves together and to redeem their reputation. Encouraged by the King of Narnia, Azarel does just that.


	6. Battle Against the King part 1

I am really sorry for the long wait. My biology teacher likes to give exams at the end of each quarter, not just each semester so I've been studying for it.** I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia in any interpretation of the statement.**

* * *

Rustle. Rustle. The soft leaves on the large deciduous trees surrounding Aslan's How shake ever so slightly as girl and wolf creep through. Dismas and Aria, along with 6 other wolves have split up in pairs of two to search the land surrounding their camp as well as Caspian's. Fully healed and dressed in furlined armor, Aria slinks beside her large wolf friend and shifts the twin blades strapped on her back slightly.

By pure chance (personally Aria thinks it's Aslan), a cart of weapons were found in a ditch a mile west of their camp site, and Azarel had distributed the weapons to the children and to the wolves that placed them outside of Aslan's How in the dad of night.

The pair stops and gazes at the stone work surrounding the fortress of the Narnians before glancing around for any intruders. There is one. Aria freezes ramrod stiff while Dismas bares his 2.5 inch canines at the hidden spy. "Come out before I decide to gut you." Dismas growls deep in his throat, his muscles rippling as he anticipates an attack.

"Aria?" a soft voice asks, jumping down from the tree. Queen Lucy the Valiant lands on her feet in front of the two. The trio stares at each other in turn before Lucy rushes into Aria's arms. "Aria, you're okay!" Lucy whispers, hugging her tightly. Aria smiles and playfully ruffles her hair.

"Well, of course! We Americans are as tough as nails, you know." she replies smiling down at the young queen. Lucy smiles back and tugs on Aria's arm.

"We've got to tell the others. They'll be so excited to know that you're okay." Lucy says, dragging Aria towards the How. Aria looks back at Dismas's dejected and retreating form. Gulping slowly, she gently releases herself from Lucy's grip, causing her and Dismas to stop. Apparently, he had been listening very attentively.

"I can't go back with you, Lu, not yet." Aria whispers, stepping backwards to Dismas. Lucy glances that the wolf, who looks so much like the ones who hurt her brother. She looks heartbroken as she watches her friend place a gentle hand on the beast's head.

"Why?" Lucy gasps. "Why did you choose them?"

Aria turns to her, realizing what she is thinking. "No! It's not like that. these wolves are completely different from those wolves that you fought before. We're actually planning something that will help you. I promise." Dismas glances at Aria as if warning her not to say too much. Aria in turn nudges Dismas with her knee, telling him to be nice or else. Sighing, the large white wolf slowly pads over to the cautious queen. He stares at her with his vibrant amber eyes and lies on his stomach in the soft green grass.

With a shaking hand, Lucy reaches out and gently strokes the wolf's white fur. She smiles as Dismas's tail twitches as he tries to conceal a happy wag of his tail. Aria chuckles but glances up at the sky sadly. "We...we've got to go now. I'm sorry, Lu." she says, hugging her friend one more time. "I promise that I'll be back within a month and a half. If I am not, I give you permission to whack me in the head with a staff when I do return."

Lucy giggles and waves as Aria rides on top of Dismas as they disappear deep into the foliage.

* * *

Robert waits impatiently for the scouts to come back. He and Keziah had been training with Azarel himself while the others searched the area. Training has ended several moments ago, and Robert waits silently yet impatiently for the only other human in this entire pack. "Patience is a virtue that you have yet to learn." Keziah says with sage like sternness. Robert arches an eyebrow and remains silent. Keziah grins mischievously at this. "Oh? No, snide remark? No, arrogant smirk?" Robert gives her a small bitter-sweet smile.

"Silence shows great self-control and maturity. That's a lesson I learned the hard way."

"I'm not surprised." Keziah says, her amber eyes glimmering with mirth. There's a soft howl in the distance, signaling the arrival of the scouts. Aria rides on top of Dismas, her face serious, flushed, and sad all at once. "I wonder what's the matter with our LIttle Healer?" Keziah muses, glancing at Robert who is frowning. She chuckles slightly before paying full attention to each report.

Aria slips into the crowd and climbs into Azarel's den after the reports were given. She hears a soft footstep just outside the entrance and turns just as Robert jumps down. "What are you up to?" he asks, half worried, half curious. Aria shrugs and turns around.

"It's ... personal. You wouldn't understand." she replies calmly, her back remaining towards him. Moments later, Azarel enters and situates himself on the pile of furs at the end of the den.

"You have second thoughts, do you not?" Azarel asks softly, staring her firmly. Aria nods, her eyes downcast. Robert frowns, greatly confused.

"Second thoughts?" he asks stepping forward so he could at both of them. Azarel nods.

"Dismas told me that you were seen by Queen Lucy the Valiant, and though she asked you to return to the How with her, you refused. Why?"

Aria takes a deep breath, choosing her words carefully. "I ... I know that you would be accepted if we are able to show the more skeptical Narnians how loyal we are to the Great Lion. That's why I stayed. Aslan is not at the How to vouch for you so I'll do what I can to help you instead." She clenches her hands and looks up at Azarel finally. "I'm determined to help you get the respect that you deserve and to help you become a respected general in Aslan's army." Her light brow eyes flash with sadness for a split second. "You and the entire pack deserve more than this rough life. You don't have to travel and hide any more, not when I am here."

Azarel smiles lovingly at the 11-year-old in front of him. Getting up, he walks over to her and gently places a paw on her shoulder. "You don't have to do this. Your place is with your friends, and you are free to leave whenever you please."

"That's the thing though." Aria interjects. "You are my friend, and I can't leave you guys. Not now, not ever."

* * *

Lucy grins widely and practically flies down the stairs in the How. Her brown hair flying behind her as she skids to a halt in the large meeting room. They are all trying to figure out what to do about Miraz, and the conversation has turned into an argument between Peter and Caspian like usual. "Peter! Susan! Edmund! Caspian! Guess What?" Lucy gasps, standing excitedly in front of her siblings. "I just saw Aria! She was walking outside of the How!"

The Pevensies and Caspian stare at her silently: the Pevensies in shock while Caspian in confusion. "Lu," Susan says slowly. "Are you sure you saw her?" Lucy nods firmly, begging them to believe her.

"I did! I really did!" she replies desperately. "She was with a big wolf named Dismas..."

"Wait." Edmund interrupts, stepping forward. "Are you saying that she was with a wolf, like Maugrim's kind?" His eyes flash dangerously at the mention of it. He refuses to be associated with them. Lucy shakes her head profusely.

"No, no, no! Dismas is the son of wolves that were against the witch! They're going to help us!"

"How do you know that they were against the witch, Lu?" asks Peter suspiciously. He is also very reluctant to allow any wolves anywhere near his family.

"Well, Aria said that they are planning something that would help us. She said that she would be back soon!"

"That's not good enough, Lu." Peter replies, shaking his head before turning away.

Lucy's eyes flare with anger before become slightly moist. "This always happens!" she wails, throwing her hands up in frustration. "You never believe me!" Choking down a sob, Lucy flees the room. Susan sends a scathing glare at her brother before she rushes after Lucy.

* * *

Night had fallen on Miraz's castle. The soldiers stand on the walls, bored and sleepy. A soft click comes from the side of the wall where Aria and Robert a climbing. With agile movements, they slip up the wall undetected and creep into the castle without a sound. Robert nods, his blue eyes flaring in excitement, as they reach the door that they wanted.

Pulling out a small dagger, Aria carefully inserts it into the selected door and does quick work with the lock. The duo slip through and stare at Caspian's old room. Most of the prince's stuff has been set off to the side as the king prepares this room for his new son. glancing at each other, the two split up and grab various swords and garments and slip them into small packs. Stepping to the window, Robert mimics the sound of a night owl before dropping the bag. A flash of black appears out of the shadows and one of the wolves grabs it on the way down. After doing the same with Aria's pack, Robert mimics a cricket's chirps as Aria unlocks the door down the hallway.

They carefully close the door behind them as they descend down the stairs to the dungeons. A group of 20 men in Miraz's army have agreed to meet them there so they all could escape to help the Narnians. Each and every one of them has been wronged by Miraz some way or another, and all of them desire with a burning passion to overthrow Miraz and place Caspian on the throne. The soldiers guarding the dungeons have all ready been disposed of so the path down is a calm one compared to their climb up the wall.

They cautiously enter, uncertain if Miraz had found out. So far the journey has been too easy. 20 men stand there in light armor and large packs on their backs as planned, each placing a hand over their heart and extending it to the two children as a sign on their allegiance. Aria and Robert do the same in return before Robert carefully searches along the eastern wall for a hidden door used by the soldiers of old to escape when they were in this situation as well. Aria grabs all the packs, pushes open a rusty window with the help of some of the men, and gives a soft low hoot.

Soon, all 20 bags are out in the jaws of the pack on their way back to their dens. There's a low rumble seconds later as Robert gently removes a loose brick and pulls a small lever behind it. A doorway appears before them, leading down a winding tunnel beneath the castle. Robert leads and way while Aria brings up the rear. The musty dingy smell assaults the nostrils as they group forges on. The tunnel is silent except for the soft patter of carefully placed steps. By now, the feeling of uncertainty has settled on the entire group. Where is the opposition? They must have heard the grinding and squeaking of the rusty window.

Robert pulls out his bow and motions for one of the men to push open the stone door at the end of the tunnel. Everyone tenses as moonlight filters in. THe outside is peaceful and quiet as if every living creature has been lulled to a dreamless sleep. The group files out of their underground escape and slink in the shadows next to the gate. With all these men, the only option is to open the gates quickly and rush through before the guards could gather together to stop them. Aria and Robert nod once and start climbing.

"Wait." says a captain quietly, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I've got a faster way to get up there. Raul, Brendon, gives these kids a lift."

"Yes, sir!" the two burly solders reply. Locking their eyes on the wall above Raul grabs Aria while Brendon grabs Robert. The two remain silent as they realize that they are about to be thrown.

"Going somewhere?" a voice hisses with arrogance and smugness. Many of the soldiers turn to face King Miraz and his army that are starting to gather behind them.

"Don't stop! Go! Go! Go!" the captain bellows, causing Raul and Brendon to launch Aria and Robert up onto the wall.

"Take care of these pests." Miraz growls to Sopespian, his second in command. "I will dispose the swine on the wall." With anger marking his every step, Mriaz quickly scales the wall, narrowly dodging Robert's arrow. The soft click, click, click of the gate opening resounds through the courtyard as soldiers begin to slip through. Ominous howls float on the night breezes as the wolves charge forward, fangs bared, eyes glimmering with malice under the moon, supple muscles rippling. The Telmar soldiers freeze in fright as these army from old charges forward. The 20 men are led away by Keziah and some of the younger wolves as Azarel's powerful form can be seen at the head of the charge, his eyes set on Miraz.

The chief of wolves glares at he Telmarine king with disdain. "You have gone too far when you try to injure servants of the Great Lion of Narnia. As his soldier, I will rid him of you this night!" Azarel growls, lunging forward with all his might. Miraz holds up his sword to skewer him, but years of battle experience prevents Azarel from falling prey to that simple tactic. He brings his paw down, knocking the blade out-of-the-way as he lands inches from Miraz. "It is over, Demon." Azarel hisses, walking forward as Miraz backs up to the edge of the wall. He glances back before letting a sick smirk grow on his face.

"Oh no, it has only begun." With that, he jumps off the wall.

* * *

Again, sorry for the long wait. I have been busy lately. Review please! :o)


	7. Battle Against the King part 2

**I do not won any thing from the Narnia series. **I am so sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Aria, Robert, and Azarel stand on top of the wall as King Miraz jumps off. The two children rush to the edge, peering over the side to see hundreds and hundreds of troops with Miraz perfectly fine in the center of a hay filled cart. The king stands from his golden cushion and laughs loudly. The hienous noise rings through the still night sky. "What are you going to do now?" he roars at the wolves, who have their back against the walls. "You can't beat us!"

The roar of approval resounds throughout the castle as the knights lifted their voices in response to their king. Aria wrinkles her nose but has to restrain Robert from notching an arrow and killing the guy right then and there.

"No, Robert." Dismas calls from below, his voice so firm and proclaiming that the entire castle falls dead silent. "This whelp is not worth your arrow. He will fall in his time, but if you were to shoot him, your time will end soon after his."

A deep growl rolls over the Telmarine army as they listen to Dismas's words. Spears, swords, and bows shift, all wanting to be the one to skewer the beast through, but an even greater growl rumbles deep in the throats of the wolves, each one stepping closer to their messenger.

"Enough!" Arazel barks, sending a surge of respect and sumission through the wolves and the two children by his side, while the enemy involuntarily begins to shake. "Miraz, your reign of terror and darkness will end when the true King of Narnia returns. He will crush your army, and you won't even be able to bruise his heel."

Miraz cackles in mirth and points his bloody saber at the tall majestic creature. "And I suppose that king is you?" he chortles darkly and mockingly.

"No," Azarel replies, utterly blunt. "The king of my people is just on the horizon! Aslan is coming, and he will bring your army's end. You will be powerless, Miraz." With that, Azarel lifts his head and howls a thundering howl that fills the night air like never before. The army falls to their knees, the sound resonating against their metal helmets. Dismas joins in with his own voice as the soldiers whimper and whine on the dirt and stone floor of the castle. They grovel, claw, and gnash their teeth in agony while the wolves make their escape. Aria and Robert stare in awe at the power of these two wolves. To them, the howls are beautiful and rich. Neither of them understood why the enemy was in such pain, but they did not care. They would trust Azarel and Dismas even if they didn't understand. With a leap, the last four members of the pack turn and leave the castle behind. The men they came to rescue are riding on various wolves from the pack while Aria and Robert ride on Azarel.

"Azarel," Aria says softly. "Why do we always win? Shouldn't we have some losses every now and then?" From her experiences in war, there's always ups and downs and sacrifices to be made.

"Don't be so worried!" Robert protests from his position behind her. "I'm glad we've always won. That just proves how great we are."

"No, my young pup," Azarel replies softly. "It proves the power of our king, not us. As long as we listen to his commands, we will have his aid."

"But, how can Aslan help us when he's not here?" Aria asks confused, voicing both her and all of the other humans' thoughts.

"That is for him to tell you for I do not completely understand it myself." Azarel replies, and the rest of the trip back to camp is silent as every member of the company mulled over what has happened.

* * *

Lucy sits quietly in a corner as Susan mends a tear in Peter's shirt. Caspian sits at the window looking out over the plains in front of them while Peter pretends to study a map of the area around Miraz's castle. Edmund just stares out another window next to Lucy overlooking the forests. There's a tense silence between the leaders of Narnia. They have obviously just finished yet another arguement. Lucy looks around trying to find a way to relieve the tension. She opens her mouth to break the silence.

"Hey!" Everyone in the room jumps in their seats. Susan sees Lucy's open mouth and sighs.

"Please don't do that, Lu." she says.

"But I didn't say that!" Lucy protests, getting up from her seat.

Edmund frowns and turns to his sister. "I think Lu's right. That voice didn't sound like hers."

"Finally, you guys are thinking!" says the voice again. Now, everyone's out of their seat looking around.

"Would you hurry up? This hurts your know." says another voice, this one deeper and more richer.

"Oh, quit complaining!" replies the lighter and higher voice. Edmund walks over to his window, where the voices seem to be coming from.

"Hello?" he asks slowly, poking his head out.

"Boo!"

"Aaahh!" Edmund gasps and tumbles off his seat.

"Hahahaha!" Aria gigles, hoisting herself up onto the window sill before jumping down. "Hiya guys!" she chirps with a grin. The Pevensies (excluding Lucy) and Caspian look at her bewildered. Aria, doning her silver armor and animal furs, leans out the window and grabs someone, hoisting him up.

A tall boy that Edmund remembers seeing at the raid on the castle climbs into the room as well, his hair disshelved and his face contorted into a frown. "Took you long enough." he grumbles, brushing himself off. Like Aria, he too has on silver armor and furs but where Aria has duel swrods, his has a long bow strapped on his back at angle since the thing is as tall as he is.

"Sorry guys." Aria sighs. "This stick-in-the-mud is Robert..."

"A Telmarine that escaped during the first raid." Edmund finishes for her, surprising everybody. He glances around and shrugs. "What? Am I not allowed to know things?"

"No, you're not. Your job's to bash things and break stuff. Leave the thinking to the girls." Aria replies teasingly. Edmund glares at her playfully as Lcuy giggles.

"You still owe me a rematch." Edmund says smirking.

"You still remember that?" Aria asks, grinning back.

"Yes, yes I do."

* * *

"What?" Peter asks shocked.

Azarel and Dismas are sitting across from High King Peter and Prince Caspian. While the two wolves made their entrance, they had to dodge several arrows and spears comign from the alarmed Narnians. Thankfully, Aria and Robert rushed in and promised that they were friends. At the moment, all the men the pack had rescued are getting settled in while Azarel and Dismas are explaining everything to the two leaders.

"We are not related to Maugrim. We are a completely diferent pack and are here to help you." Dismas says as patiently as he could.

"We rescued the men that are with us from Miraz's castle but could not take it over for the villain's time has yet to come." Azarel finishes, staring firmly at the two boys with sharp eyes.

"So, you're saying that you were able to get into Miraz's castle?" Peter asks shocked, his blue eyes glimmering with excitement. "How?"

"Wait, I think we should let our allies rest before we begin to plan." Caspian states, holding up his arm to stop Peter's torrent of questions. Peter presses his lips together, not liking the fact that Caspian is right. Sighing, he nods and gets up from his chair. The wolves follow the two captains to thir quarters and remain silent till they are sure no one will easedrop on them.

"Well, Azarel, what do you think?" Dismas asks urgently as Azarel calmly climbs onto the bed of blankets and quilts laid out of them.

"About the young prince and king, you mean?" Azarel asks slowly, lying down and closing his eyes before answering. "They have a long way to go before they will be able to rule Narnia the way Aslan wants them to."

"But they are running out of time!" Dismas protests, doing his best to keep his voice down. "They must rule the land soon!"

"I know, but we must trust that the Great Lion knows what he's doing." Azarel replies softly. "That's all that we can do."

"But..."

"No, Dismas. Be still and be glad that we have a chance to relax without fear."

"Yes Chief."

* * *

Bang! Bang! Bang! Aria jumps up and rushes to the door. Yanking it open, she sees Azarel, Dismas, and Robert all standing at her door. "What's going on?" she asks hurriedly.

Robert remains grim as he tosses her her two blades. "Caspian couldn't wait and is going to release the White Witch from her spell."

"WHAT?!" Aria screeches, only to be shushed by Dismas.

"He was tempted by a dwarf, Dear, but now is not the time to explain. We must go! They're just underneath the lowest level."

The two wolves and the two children bound down the stairs, weapons at the ready and fangs glimming. They fly down the finaly set of stairs and skid to a halt. Azarel and Dismas sniff the ground, trying to figure out which direction did the prince take. "That way." Azarel says, pointing to the path on the left. He leads the way down through the musty smelling tunnels and soon reaches the end. Bursting from their pathway, the two wolves and their riders rush in all aiming at the dwarf or the whitch witch. Azarel and Dismas seem to temble with utter hatred at the woman's icy complexion, and Aria couldn't bame them. The lady is just downright creepy.

"Caspian!" Susan shouts, running in with her siblings by her side. "Don't do it!" The prince hesitates and turns to the gentle queen, but icy fingers claw at the air next to hsi head, forcing him to turn.

"What will it be, my young Prince?" Jadis voice whispers, sending chills down everyone's spine.

"Go, Azarel! Don't stop!" Aria cries as he and Dismas rush towards the gap between Caspian and the witch.

"Argh!" the despicble witch wails before the ice shatters to bits, revealing Edmund standing with his sword striking downward.

"Way to go, Ed! You saved the day!" Aria says girnning while Robert gives Edmund a thumbs up. Edmund smiles slightly and slowly makes his way down to his siblings.

"Are you alright, Ed?" Lucy asks worriedly. Edmund blushes with embarassment as his sister fusses over him and shrugs her off.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me." he protests before turning to Aria and the wolves. "How did you know that Caspian was down here?"

"How did you?" Aria asks right back.

"I asked you first." Edmund interjects.

"I don't care." Aira replies, turning her head away from him.

"Now, now," Robert says, holding his hands up. "Azarel told us to go down here."

" Iwas out on the balcony of my room when I heard a noise from downstairs." says Susan, walking up to them. I decided to investigate and found out that the dwarf is leading Caspain away so I woke the others and came down here." she says as if that's a normal event in life.

"Thank you...all of you for keeping me from making a huge mistake." Caspain gasps, sitting down on the broken stone table. Peter sighs and holds out his hand to the dejected prince.

"That's what firends do." he says, looking at a bewildered Caspian. "We may have started off wrong, but we've got to get along for the sake of our people."

Caspian gazes at Peter's hand before grabbing it and standing up. "You're right." he replies as sighs of relief go all around.

Azarel and Dismas glance at each other. "Like I said, all we can do is trust." Azarel whispers with a slight smile and nod to the king and prince.


End file.
